Hear No Evil, Feel No Pain
by Cheryl
Summary: A shooting at the temple.
1. trapped

This takes place right after #8 and Bruck is still alive.  
  
This was my first Star Wars fic so PLEASE don't flame me.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Is the video recorder on?"  
  
"Yes, Obi."  
  
"There is only one way out, and we have to get Jake out. It's going to be a bit difficult though."  
  
"I'm fine, it's only a little wound."  
  
"Jake, it's bleeding badly." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Obi, do you know how many people Bruck and his friends are holding or do you know how many of Bruck's friends are out there?"  
  
"No, Bant, I don't. But, I do know, if we don't hurry and do something many people will die."  
  
"The video carmera turned and took in the sight of eight people, from the ages of thirteen to fifteen, huddled on the floor looking scared.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do with the camera?" Bant asked.  
  
"We're going to record everthing, so everyone will know what happened. Incase we don't come out alive. Right now, we need to pair off; We'll go in twos. Nobody leave their parnter for any reason. Bruck doesn't know we are here; he may think we ran. Okay, Bant and I, Garen and Reeft, Siri and Brooke, and Jake and Skye will leave to get outside of here. Okay ?"  
  
"OK." They all said  
  
The camera turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"I can't believe Bruck would put a Force inhibitor around this place!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
The camera turned to her.  
  
"Well," The camera turned to Siri. "He probably did it to keep everyone in line and let him and his friends have control. Why would he do this? I mean it's bad enough  
  
that he took over three classes, but he has been holding them for five hours. What is he hoping to do?"  
  
"Somehow." The camera turned to Obi-Wan. "I think this has something to do with me."  
  
The camera didn't turn, but heard Bant speaking.  
  
"Why would he do this to get at you?"  
  
"Because, on our last mission, Qui-Gon and I, put his father in jail. He might think it's pay back time." 


	2. one missing student

Bruck looked around at the student to his feet and noticed one particular Jedi missing. He brought out a comlink and spoke into it.  
  
"Damn, that means he escaped. Well, I know how to fix that."  
  
He looked at one of his friends.  
  
"Get me a comlink that will let me talk to the people outside of this hall."  
  
"Here." The boy said. while handing over the object.  
  
"Master Yoda!" Bruck demanded into the link.  
  
"Want what, do you?"  
  
"I want Obi-Wan Kenobi." Bruck yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but give him to you, we can't."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, you won't mind if I start killing people, then?"  
  
"Here, he is not. With you, he is."  
  
"You will pay for lying to me, troll."  
  
Across the hall in a storage area Obi-Wan and the others were talking.  
  
"Okay, Skye and Jake, if you follow that air vent it will take you to safety. When you get out, tell the Masters what we're doing. Alright, now GO!" said Obi-Wan.  
  
Skye and Jake went through the vent and came to a gate.  
  
"There, I see Master Poof. Let's go." Skye said.  
  
She looked back at Jake and noticed he was holding his arm in pain. When they had been running away from Bruck he took a blaster in the arm, undoubtedly it caused damage and Skye was more than happy to get him medical help.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Jake. Just hold on." Skye urged the injured boy as they made their way along the grate.  
  
Skye kicked the gate out and ran to Poof, all the while barely acting short of hysterics. The Master turned towards the noise of the running feet and watched the Padawan approach him. He waited for her to explain herself.  
  
"Master! You have to help Jake!"  
  
Poof looked at Skye and gave her a hard stare- one that spoke of obvious rapprochement. "Where did you come from? No children are suppose to be out of their rooms."  
  
Skye, remembering her manners, bowed quickly before answering. "Jake and I escaped from Bruck."  
  
"Okay, where is Jake?" The Master kept his eyes on the young girl as she turned around and pointed to the injured boy.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Poof looked at the boy who was holding his arm. "Let's get him to the infirmary." 


	3. before

"After they got Jake to the infirmary, Poof called a meeting. Now, Skye stood in the Council Room about to tell what had happened so far."  
"Padawan Zapf, tell us what happened." Said Mace Windu.  
"Well, Masters, I had been sitting in my history class..."  
***  
Skye sat looking out the window. *Twenty more minutes of this class and one  
more class left. Then I'm free.* She thought.  
Behind her, Obi-Wan was napping and snoring so gently that only Bant, she and Zeke could hear him. Since they were in the back two rows the teacher didn't notice. Bant was busy drawing a likeness of Obi-Wan's sleeping form and Zeke was trying not to join his friend in dream-land  
Every so often, Skye or Bant would wake their sleeping friend, and since the young Calamari was furthest away from Zeke Skye had that task of throwing paper at him when a teacher came by.  
The teacher, Master Strang, was talking about a animal which has been dead for years. Unfortunately, Strang was so interested with this animal, that he had been talking about them for the past thirty minutes. This was, obviously, boring the heck out of the Padawans. In front of Skye, unknown to her at the time, Bruck, while throwing Force-manipulated paper wads, was perfecting his plan.  
In the class next store, Siri, Jake, and Brooke were also watching the clock the entire time. Their teacher wanted them to study and so they were reading- if only half heartily. Siri looked down at her book- *Five more minutes left.* She thought.  
In the last classroom of that hallway, Reeft and Garen were talking as their Master had to leave to do something. Finally, the bell rang releasing the students. As the kids went into the hallway, the group of friends stopped in front of a storage room talking about what they were going to do once the day was over. But Zeke didn't follow, becuase he had to ask one of the teachers something. Bant wanted to go swimming, so did Obi-Wan, Skye, and Siri, however, Reeft, Garen, Jake and Brooke wanted to have a lightsabre duel. So it was decided they would meet after class.  
They were about to walk away, when they heard it... 


	4. trouble

The eight Padawans turned around and saw Bruck and ten of his friends with  
blasters. The Padawans ran into the storage room but Jake, being the last to  
get inside, got hit with a wild bolt, yet kept running. The children ran and  
hid behind some boxes. Right before one of Bruck's friends came in to make  
sure no one was there, the students masked themselves with the Force. Bruck's friend  
saw nothing and went on to the next room.  
"And so," Skye continued her story, "We stayed there until Obi-Wan thought of a plan."  
"What is this plan?" Asked Windu.  
"Every so often, Bruck will go outside of the classroom that he has the  
children in, so while he is out, Obi-Wan will be taking children through the  
vent (got rid of the `to get them out'). Bruck is the only one watching the children, because  
he needs his friends to watch the hall and other empty classrooms"  
Elsewhere, in a vent, Bant and Obi-Wan were looking through a gate to see how many  
children were being held. The camera panned out and focused on thirty-eight students and two Masters.  
"Well, I don't care!!" Screamed Bruck.**  
The yelling scared Bant so much that she dropped the camera and it went through  
the gate where it broke on the floor. Bruck stopped what he was doing, picked up  
a child, and said to Obi-Wan and Bant:  
"Whom ever is up there come down or she dies." He said, pointing to the girl  
he was holding.  
"Bant, I'm going down there. Very slowly make your way back to the others  
and get them out of here."  
Bant looked ready to protest, but said nothing. Obi-Wan started making his  
way out of the vent, when he was half way, he dropped to the floor and  
looked at Bruck.  
"Just the person I wanted." Bruck said, smiling.  
At that moment a boy who Obi-Wan didn't know came in.  
"Bruck, only eight students got away."  
"Not bad. Not bad. Obi-Wan sit down."  
So Obi-Wan sat. Bruck walked over to the broken camera and picked it up. He  
looked at the now useless camera, and threw it against a wall to make sure the tape couldn't be recovered.  
"Now nobody will know what really happened here." Bruck said.  
As Obi-Wan was looking around the room, he saw in a corner  
two dead kids. The comlink Bruck had on the desk beeped.  
"What?" He asked.  
"What do you what?" The voice of a Knight came through.  
"Well, I have him right here. The deal is I will release students, but if you  
try anything, I will kill everyone. Got it?"  
"Yes." The reply was.  
"Alright, I will let five students go every ten minutes."  
Bruck turned off the comlink and looked at the kids.  
"The five in the back row can go."  
The students ran out of the hall and into the arms of their Masters.  
"Sir?" The Knight who spoke with Bruck before turned to a Padawan named  
Zeke.  
"Yes?'  
"I think Obi-Wan Kenobi is in trouble."  
_____________________________________________ 


	5. pain

The knight sighed.  
"So, that was he meant by he had what he wanted. Go get Master Jinn- I  
think he's somewhere out here."  
"I see him." Said Zeke.  
Zeke walked up to a Master who he instantly could tell was master Jinn. Not so much because he had seen the man before, but more so because of the look of fear on his face. It was evident this Master was very worried for his apprentice.  
"Master Jinn, Knight Quzi would like to speak with you."  
Qui-Gon went with Zeke to talk to Quzi.  
"What?" Asked Qui-Gon.  
"Your Padawan is in trouble."  
On the outside, Qui-Gon looked calm, but on the inside his apprehension rose- his  
heart was pacing faster, and he was panicking. As the time wore, more students  
came out, Bant and the others made it safely to their Masters. Now Bruck only  
had four kids in the class.  
The young man sat on the desk, looking at the he four left.  
"You three leave." He said  
They all ran out. Now only Obi-Wan was left. Bruck walked up to him and placed his lightsabre at the Padawan's neck.  
"I'm sorry, Master, I failed." Obi-Wan admitted.  
"You know, Obi-Wan, I am going to make your death very painful." Bruck promised.  
In walked two of Bruck's friends with chains, a whip and knife. The young hostage stared at the objects and felt his heart sink. He knew what or rather, who they were going to be used for.  
"Tie him to a desk." Bruck demanded.  
Once they did that, Bruck took the whip from the kids and started beating Obi-Wan. At first, the blows came in slow precision. They hurt, the young boy couldn't deny this, but he was able to endure them with little or no sound. The rival that beat him, however, didn't stop.  
For ten minutes, he laid into the tie-up lad with no remorse. His angry flowed freely around him and made each strike all that stronger. At the twenty minute mark, Obi-Wan's cries began to echo in the room.  
Bruck smiled at each agonizing sound- and continued to hit- even harder. The boy before him had cost him so much- Obi-Wan had cost him everything and he would pay. Bruck brought down the whip with all the fury he could muster- Obi-Wan was going to pay.  
Outside the room, the Council, Qui-Gon, and Knight Quzi stood waiting. For far too long they heard nothing and that was when the cries started. It took a moment for Qui-Gon to exactly place what the sound was, but then he did. It was Obi-Wan. His Obi-Wan. It was his Padawan crying out in pain. Blinded by concern for his apprentice, the Master took off running towards the room. He had to stop the pain his son was suffering. He made it nearly to the door when Depa stopped him.  
"You will only get him killed." She said, her voice sad.  
As time went by, the cries grew in intensity. *Bruck is enjoying this* Obi-Wan thought through a pain-filled haze. The young boy looked up and found his vision blurring around the edges, but that wasn't his main concern. Something wasn't right- Bruck had...stopped? The boy tried to figure out this strange observation, when he felt his arms getting pulled slightly. Obi-Wan thought he felt a small prick on his arm, but wasn't certain. He also wasn't certain if he heard Bruck's voice correctly when he mumbled something like `you have five minutes left.' The Padawan tried to focus on his rival's face, but found it faded even faster than before. *Something's wrong* he thought.  
Outside, Qui-Gon had enough of waiting and rushed through the doors, heedless of the warnings by the other Jedi. Bruck's friends just looked at him dumbly- unsure what they should do- stay or flee. The others quickly got everything under control. Qui-Gon was about fifty feet from the classroom that Obi-Wan was in when he felt something that he hoped he would never feel. The Council members looked up, they felt it too... 


	6. six feet from the edge

Qui-Gon felt the pain- the agony in his head. He heard Adi running to get  
the Healers but didn't get very far because she slipped and fell yet managed to get  
up and run. Mace and Yoda were trying to get Qui-Gon's attention all the while  
the Master cried due to the now broken bond.  
Poof was about to past Qui-Gon and go into the classroom, when the Jedi Master suddenly jumped to his feet and rushed past the Council Member. He gasped at what he saw.  
Blood.  
Blood was everywhere.  
Then he saw Bruck. The boy was simply terrified- not only because of the fact he would have to answer to the Council, but because of Qui-Gon. He knew he would have an enraged Master whose Padawan was dying to face.  
"Don't come closer." Bruck said, yet with not as much strength as he had possessed earlier.  
Qui-Gon didn't pay attention to him and kept walking.  
"Don't or I will kill myself." Bruck threatened.  
Bruck looked behind Qui-Gon and saw the rest of the Council- minus Adi. He become scared- not just scared, but deathly terrified. *What have I done,* he thought and slowly turned his lightsabre to himself. Qui-Gon made a move towards the boy to stop him, but too quickly the lightsabre was ignited. Qui-Gon closed his eyes- unable to watch Bruck fall to his knees.  
Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes and bent down to feel for a pulse.  
There was none.  
He didn't spend another moment with the white haired boy, but turned to the bloody figure on the floor. Only minutes before he had felt his Padawan through the Force and now- now, the boy had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped beating. He was gone.  
Qui-Gon knelt down by his Padawan  
_________________________________________ 


	7. crossroads

Sunday is gloomy,  
with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all,  
Soon there will be flowers and prayers said I know  
Let them not weep let them know that I am glad to go.  
- Gloomy Sunday  
************  
Obi-Wan didn't know where he was. There was a bright light in front of him and behind him stood a darkness.  
*Well* Obi-Wan thought. *This is a bit of a trouble* He knew that to head towards the light could signify his entrance into the Force- the end of his life. However, the darkness behind him looked oppressive and questionable. He didn't know which way to go and was almost afraid to take a guess.  
He was hearing voice he didn't recognize and they seemed to be...calling him? The boy felt even most lost and alone then before.  
************  
"When you're standing at the crossroads,  
Don't know which path to choose.  
Let me come along,  
Cause even if you're wrong  
I'll stand by you."  
-The Pretenders  
*************  
Qui-Gon desperately tried to start Obi-Wan's heart again. The Healers rushed in and pushed the distraught Master out of the way. The Healers worked on the boy while calling his name, as Qui-Gon called out through their bond.  
//Obi-Wan?// He asked.  
//Master?// It was weak, but there. //Master, which way do I go?//  
//Towards the Healer's voice.//  
The boy looked in the direction of the voices he heard and found himself staring into the darkness. //But it looks like the Darkside nests there.//  
//Trust me, Padawan, walk toward the blackness.//  
A rise and fall of the Padawan's chest was seen and a few minutes later  
everyone in the room was rewarded with a flicker of an eyelid and a "Master?"  
The Healers placed Obi-Wan on a hover bed and went to the infirmary.  
"For the past three days all had become calmer. Jake was released from the infirmary and Bruck's body and service had been taken care of. Hardly anyone was left in the Healer's Ward, except in one single room. In that room there was the lone bacta tank with a sixteen-year-old Padawan in it, and on the outside of the glass: a waiting Master. It had been like that for three long days, but finally, Obi-Wan would be ready to come out. An-Paj walked in.  
"Qui-Gon, if you will wait outside it's time to get him out of there."  
He got up and walked out the door without a word- knowing it was useless to argue with the Healer who always got his way. An-Paj came out a few minutes later.  
"He's awake."  
Qui-Gon walked into the room, there was Obi-Wan, a little paler but other  
wise looking fine. 


	8. a new beginning

"Hey, Master." Obi-Wan said looking happy.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Okay."  
"That's good Obi-Wan, cause everything is going to be okay." Qui-Gon stated and his tone held no conflication. Everything that had happened would never be forgotten, but they would move on and succeed in surviving the terrible ordeal.  
After a week everything was nearly back to normal.  
Obi-Wan was showing great improvement. He had been released two days before by the Healers.  
Bant and the others came by all the time to see how he was and were happy to seem him well and back to his old self..  
The Padawan had came to terms with what happened to him faster then anyone  
thought. Though, he still had nightmares about what happened, he was getting  
better. And time would do wonders to remove the last traces of the incident from his sleep.  
Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice, who was curled up in a blanket reading  
from a datapad. Although Obi-Wan was getting better something still bothered  
his Master.  
Obi-Wan didn't remember that his heart stopped and that he had stopped  
breathing. He just thought that he was unconsicous, not legally dead.  
"The Healers had said notihg about it. Qui-Gon wanted to share with Obi-wan what had happened, but council from Yoda had told him it was better to wait and see if Obi-Wan remembered anything. When he did, Qui-Gon knew he would be ready from him.  
Qui-Gon stepped into the living room and made his presence known to his Padawan.  
"Why don't we go workout?"  
Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. He hadn't been able to workout since what  
happened. It finally seemed like things were moving forward again and the young boy was more than happy to see things do just that.  
"Yes!"  
Obi-Wan jumped up and ran out the door. Leaving a chuckling Master in his  
wake.  
THE END 


End file.
